Law's Day Off
by FROLLICINTHERAIN
Summary: Law for once had a day off, he was planning to relax but relaxing was not what he did. Just a lawlu drabble.


Today was his rare day off. He was surprised when Shachi told him he didn't have to come into work on Friday. Law had the whole day planned. He was going to sleep until two in the afternoon, be a bum and catch up on some books he never finished reading, and of course nothing goes as planned. Life is unpredictable at times, it'll give a day off where you can relax for once, but then life wakes you up with a "Shishishi" and 130 pounds jumping on you. The laugh of the devil, Law likes to call it, belongs to Monkey D Luffy. The boy that does whatever the hell he wants to do no matter what your plans are. The 19 year old had pulled Law out of bed, telling him, he's got plans today. First things first were Law made breakfast for them, For Luffy it was his second breakfast. After they ate Luffy dragged Law to a movie, then to lunch.

They walked through town, Law trailed behind a grinning Luffy, looking into his empty wallet. He sighed in defeat exhausted from spending so much money (mostly on lunch) and being dragged around. It was already 5; Law was hoping Luffy would call it a day.

" Traffy, let's go to that new store that opened a few days ago! " Luffy said, grabbing Law's hand and dragging him down the street. He inwardly groaned. Law already knew protesting was going to get through the kid's thick head. He just allowed himself to be dragged along. He's hoping it's not a store that sells food.

The store was not a place that sold food, thank the lord, instead it was a nick-knack store. The cashier welcomed the two and smiled, then continued to read a magazine. Law spotted a fluffy chair and told Luffy he was going to sit down. He sunk a bit in the chair, it smelled a bit dusty but it was comfortable. He watches Luffy walk around the stores, curiosity shining in his eyes, and the big grin on his face. That grin is probably the only thing that makes Law crack a small smile in public. He sunk deeper into the chair and deeper into a relaxed state of mind. For once Luffy wasn't bothering him, it was actually quiet, he managed to close his eyes and rest.

He woke a few minutes later, with drool on his chin and Luffy was sitting on the counter, talking to the cashier. He sat up in a daze, and then realized that they were still in the store, and the sun was setting. The cashier was polishing glass while Luffy talked about one of his many adventures. She noticed that he was awake and giggled.

" It seems your friend has woken up, you better get going. You never know if there might be a serial killer loose in the streets, chopping bodies of innocent people." She said in the most serious way. Luffy laughed and Law got up and whipped the drool off. Luffy jumped off the counter and held a small brown bag in his hands. He pushed Law out of the store while saying good-bye to the cashier. He hummed happily, as he hugged Law's arm.

" What did you buy Mugiwara-ya" Law asked, wondering what Luffy brought to make him happier than usual. Luffy snickered and squeezed Law's arm.

" I'll show you when we get back home." He responded. Now Law was definitely curious, he's just going have to wait until he get's home. When they went back to his house, Luffy led Law to the couch and stood in front of him.

"Close your eyes Traffy," Luffy said smiling, the bag hidden behind him. Law stared at Luffy not fully trusting the boy, Luffy just stared right back, waiting for Law to do what he was told. As usual Law gave in and closed his eyes. He felt Luffy's hand wave in front of him. " No peaking!"

" Just get on with it," Law warned, He can hear Luffy opening the bag, giggling. After a couple of seconds Law felt something wrap around his wrist, and Luffy's clammy fingers on his wrist. " Yosh, all done open your eyes"

Law opened his eyes and looked at his wrist. On his wrist was a black and yellow bracelet that had a charm that said friend on it. He looked at the bracelet, then and Luffy, who had a matching one. That's what Luffy got him? Friendship bracelets.

" Luffy-ya " He paused and looked straight into Luffy's eyes. " Why did you buy this for me?"

Luffy leaned his head to the side and gave Law a 'are you stupid?' look.

" Because you're my friend of course!"

Law sighed and racked his tattoos fingers in his hair. "Luffy you know we've been dating for almost a year now, you didn't have to buy me this. We dating not frie-"

" Shut-up! You're my special friend." Luffy yelled. Law stared at him for a minute; he quickly turned away to cover his blushing face.

" I-I'm not wearing this to work," He said trying to take it off, but Luffy was the king of stubbornness, and slapped Law's hands away.

" But I brought it for Traffy, I wouldn't give it to Zoro or Sanji, Only Traffy my very very very special friend." Luffy said, his face inches from Law. It only made Law blush more. Law pulled Luffy on the couch and stuffed his face into Luffy's sweater. He stayed like that until the heat from his cheeks went away. Luffy patted Law's back. " Lawwww~ Meshi"

The next day…

Law sat at his desk looking over at the paper work of the patients he has to visit today. Sachi came into the office and gave Law a cup of coffee.

" Did you sleep in all day, captain? " The nurse asked. Law sighed and sipped the coffee; he kept his concentration on the papers.

" No, unfortunately Luffy came and dragged me all over the place." Law grumbled.

Sachi smiled, because he was the one who told Luffy to take Law out. He knows that Law secretly loves when Luffy drags him order, but he'll never admit it. Sachi noticed something on Law's wrists.

" Oh, what's that you got there on your wrist? " Law chocked on his coffee and looked away. Law was probably hiding a blush. " A friendship bracelet from Luffy, I'm surprised your wearing it. You must love that kid,"

Law slowly placed his cup down and glared at Sachi. A cold chill went up his back. Law then raised a scalpel. " Sachi~. Please shut up if you want to live"

Sachi proceed to take a few steps to the door, laughing nervously.

" Yes sir!" He squealed before running out the door to prevent death. Law stared at the door and then at the bracelet. He blushed and called Luffy an idiot.


End file.
